The Journey
by TheChickenWhoMooed
Summary: Read as the Roman empire goes from the small city of Rome to a glorious civilization that stands the test of time!


**A BRAVE NEW WORLD**

 **New story. Hope you guys like it! My second story, based off of Civilization IV. Don't worry, I'll still work on the Mainland.**

Once upon a time, there was sadness. The world was ruled by darkness. The people were nomads, never stopping at one place for more than a couple days. Until something happened. People changed, staying at places for longer. Some people even built small villages and stayed there, preparing for the rest of the world to follow suit. And soon enough, that actually happened. People came together and elected a leader.

They came together, staying in one place, building small villages. They started learning new things. New things that they used to work together and prosper. But they had to start somewhere with electing a leader.

We were one of the first tribes to settle down. We set up our first few huts around a river, in the middle of grassland that we had explored for a while when we were mere wanderers. There was a river just to the North of us, and we were quite close to the coastline as well. To the south of us there were some elephants which we could use to make ivory. So we chose the perfect place to settle, and we named our first city Rome.

Rome was a small town at first, just a couple houses and a small palace that we built for our great leader, Julius Caesar. We sent some of the people that didn't settle with us out "to explore the world," as Julius had said. We equipped them with some wooden clubs, and sent them off into the unknown world.

While they were exploring, Julius focused on training more Warriors. He sent our Military Advisor (and General) out to start training them. The rest of the citizens started designing the clubs. The people of Rome were becoming more diverse. They were selling things, such as necklaces, and our houses were expanding more and more. Soon, the population was booming. We had lots of food from the surrounding grasslands, and we were using that to our advantage. Then our Science Advisor came up with a brilliant idea.

He came strolling into Julius' small but magnificent palace on a beautiful day. Only the Advisors could possibly get away with just walking into his palace with no rhyme or reason, at least we thought he was just walking in. "Oh mighty leader, I have something to ask you. My brilliant scientists and I have a question for you. What shall we research?" He asked. The rest of us just stood around, wondering what on Earth had happened and why he was speaking unintelligible words. But apparently Julius understood what he was talking about, because he responded with:

"Pottery. I want to learn Pottery."

"You're the boss, Leader Julius. We shall focus on learning this… Pottery," Science responded, and headed straight back out of the "palace." Intelligence and I shared a look that said it all. Julius immediately got back to the meeting we were having, letting no sign of whatever had just happened wash over his face. We were discussing how to better feed the population, even though we had plenty of food. Some of our more mischievous citizens had been hoarding food and selling it at a higher price. We didn't like that at all, and had to stop it. So, we were discussing ways we could keep it even.

"Don't worry, I had been waiting for Science to come ask me a question like this. Once he realizes what Pottery is, we will be fine," Julius said, waving his hand at us as if to dismiss us. When no one moved, he clarified. "That's it. Thanks for coming; we will have another discussion like this soon."

After quite a few centuries of silence, with just our city growing and not much else happening, Science came breaking into the Palace, claiming he had great news.

"Oh leader Julius Caesar, I have succeeded you! I (with the help of my fellow scientists) have discovered… Pottery!" He yelled.

"That's great Science! I shall gather up the people, and you can explain to them what it is, and how we can use this in the future!" Julius said, and turned over to Military. "Gather your men," He said. "Tell them to lead everyone to the City Square, where I have an important announcement to make."

"Yes sir!" Military replied, and ran out of the Palace, calling for his men.

"Well don't just stand there, come on! We gotta learn what Pottery is too!" Leader Julius said, and we all jumped up and ran out of the Palace as well. It wasn't really a Palace, as much as it was a room. But Julius told us all to call it a Palace, for "important reasons".

We gathered in the City Square, where our population of 20,000 stood, fitting quite neatly somehow. Science ran up to the podium where Leader Julius was standing, and was excitedly standing, waving at people in the crowd, presumably his family and Science group.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming." Julius started speaking. He didn't even have to yell, he just had such a commanding voice that it echoed across the Square so that everyone could hear. Taking him starting as their queue to stop talking, a hush fell over the area.

"We have an important announcement to make. My fellow Science Advisor has worked his butt off, and he has discovered a process called Pottery. We would like to stay quiet and listen, for this amazing process!" Our oh so great leader said.

"Ok… So here we go. Blah blah blah blah blah…" Science started saying, but I quickly tuned out, and as I looked around the square I saw many unfocused faces as well. There was only a small group of people who seemed still interested 30 minutes into his explanation.

"Well, thank you Science for your wonderful dedication to our country!" Leader Julius said, and even though he would never admit to it it was obvious he was of the majority in the fact he got bored halfway through the explanation.

That was the start of our glorious civilization.

 **Did you like it? Hate it? I don't care, just take the time to review, rate, and all that jazz. I'll see ya next time! This is TheChickenWhoMooed, signing out.**


End file.
